


Sunny Days

by Selestiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, kinda nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Sam’s glad sunny days can mean something again.





	Sunny Days

Sunny days don’t mean shit to Sam Winchester.

A sunny day could have meant staying a weekend at uncle Bobby’s, watching cartoons and playing secret games of catch, those were his favorite. Sunny days could also mean staying in a hot motel room all day, stinking of sweat and sharing a single fan with Dean. A sunny day could be spent on the road, listening to Dean’s tapes and and trying to fold himself into the too small seat.

Sunny days could be a lot of different things, but they were never anything special.

Until now.

Dean had met you last year. An orphan waitress living in a small town in the middle of nowhere. You had nothing to live for except the next day.

Until Dean.

Sam could see it in both your eyes. How you had saved each other, how you did it every day.

He was glad. If there was one thing Dean deserved after a lifetime of pain and suffering, it was happiness.

It was warm and sunny outside as Sam sat on the hood of the impala. The metal was warm under him and the bottle of beer was cool in his hand. He took a sip from the bottle and leaned his head back to feel the sun on his face.

He could hear you and Dean laughing. He was chasing you all across the field they had stopped at for a break. He watched as he caught up to you and threw you over his shoulder, laughing maniacally while you shrieked with laughter. He ran some more before setting you down, you were both panting and out of breath. Your hair was a mess and Dean chuckled quietly before brushing it away and kissing you tenderly on your smiling lips.

Sam took a last sip of his beer before setting it down, the weather was nice, and he decided to wait a few minutes before calling you back.

You were talking now, wide eyed and gesturing wildly. Even from a distance he could see Dean’s love struck smile.

He felt as if they could be happy now. Going on hunts, staying together, stopping at fields in the middle of the road to run around on a sunny day.

Sunny days didn’t mean shit to Sam Winchester. But they also meant the world.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr @soopranatural


End file.
